


Be Still Now

by fyeahimking



Category: Original Work
Genre: I don't know what else, Suicide, original - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahimking/pseuds/fyeahimking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only if you truly knew her would you realize how happy she was right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still Now

Only if you truly knew her would you realize how happy she was right now. 

She reached down and picked up the little white pill, the color stark against her palm. She stared at it, her heart hammering despite her relaxed state. “Only a few minutes now,” she pressed the pill onto her tongue, following it with a short swig of water. 

She stared out her window one last time, hoping to remember what the view looked like. The sun was just starting to peek up over the houses across the street, sending red and orange streaks into the dark blue. The last of the stars were twinkling out, one by one, as if they were waving goodbye.

She let out a deep breath as she lie down in her bed, burrowing into the covers. She yawned, her heart still hammering and whispered, “Be still my beating heart, be still now.”


End file.
